Shiitagerareta Minshū
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Born in the slums, forced into thievery and prostitution, Reno is doing everything he can to survive. An encounter with Heidegger sends his life into chaos and a meeting with Veld gives him a new life. Now a Turk he meets the son of the President and is ensnared in his sadistic games. Reno/Rufus (eventually). Dark themes, very smutty.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi and welcome to my attempt at a Reno origin story. I have touched upon a back story for him in two of my other fics but I kind of wanted to do a stand alone thing. Firstly I would like to say that I believe that Reno was born and raised in the slums. Mostly because of the way he talks, in the Japanese version his speech pattern is very slangy and lazy which makes me think of gangs, which there are a lot of in the Slums. Secondly I feel that Reno would have been a born survivor, I think that, considering his skill set whilst in the Turks (he's well known for being the fastest Turk) that he would make a rather excellent thief. Anyway, please enjoy and thank you for reading. (Oh yeah, the title is the Japanese version of the theme song 'The Oppressed'...literally its just a nod to the games origins).**

 _Shiitagerareta Minshū_

It was raining. The boy watched the crimson stain seep slowly from the totalled car. His clothes were soaked through, water dripped into his eyes from his dark hair. He could only blink as his fingers went numb and the water washed away his parents blood.

He hadn't cried once since that day, not when ShinRa Militia had picked him up on the outer edge of Sector Five's upper plate. Not when his aunt had refused to take him in. Not when he had been sent down to the poor orphanage in the slums of Sector Five. Not even when they had beat him. He hadn't cried when he had left either.

He now lived in a house that was put together with nails, hammers and scrap wood. It had a rusting metal roof that did nothing to keep out the cold and it had no windows. A single door led into a living space that, at night, converted into a bedroom for all thirteen of the youths who called it home. There was no kitchen, there was no point when food was so scarce. They did have a half rotted old sofa, its springs were trying to escape through the faded and stained fabric but it was somewhere to sit and sleep. The coffee table had been made up with several long planks of wood laid over the top of two breeze blocks. Sometimes there were fake flowers in a vase on it, although no one ever admitted to putting them there. The young people who inhabited the hovel ranged in age from ten years to nineteen, the older ones, those that had turned twenty had gone off to make their own ways in the world. No one spoke of them, most people knew that these ones ended up in some gang and either died right away or were used to death. It was the pretty ones that never lasted, they were always the first to disappear, no matter what age they were. Reno was always acutely aware of the fact that he was considered attractive, in desperate times he even used it to get food or shelter or whatever else it was he needed, but most of the time he ensured that his face was smeared in mud and his hair dyed a vivid colour. He didn't want to attract the attention of the likes of Dylan's gang. Dylan was a well known dealer in narcotics and flesh, he had approached many of the dwelling's inhabitants and been turned away each time. He was an old man with silver hair and neatly combed moustache, he prowled the slums, searching for prospective profits.

The dangers of the Slums were numerous but Reno had learnt quickly, slow learning got you killed, or worse. He had impressed the older kids with his speed and dexterity and had soon started using it to steal. He hitched rides on the trains, skipping off at every stop before an ID check and making his way to the upper plates. He would hide and spot a likely target, stalking them until they were vulnerable and then darting in and snatching their money. It was good work as far as Reno was concerned, he knew the upper plate of Sector Five well, having spent a lot of time there. He had only been three years old when his parents had died in a car crash, no one had wanted him and so he had been sent below to suffer at the hands of a cruel Orphanage director until he turned ten and ran away. At ten he had somehow found his way to the Dwelling as it was called by the street kids, he had found refuge and friendly faces there. It was home.

"Hey, Reno!"

Reno sighed softly, breathing out a stream of blue-grey smoke from his lips, his arm dropping as ash from the glowing tip of his cigarette fell to the pavement. He turned to see a boy running up the alley he was stood in, a grin plastered on his dirty face. "Ethan, what're you doin' here, yo?"

"Tai told me where you were. I came to find you." The boy's smile widened and he bounced on his feet. Reno blew more smoke from his lungs before crushing his cigarette into a wall.

"Go home. I'm busy an' can' afford to get dragged down. I gotta get us some food or we'll starve for another day, yo."

Ethan's face fell, he bowed his head. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Look, i's kinda dangerous here. I'm workin' to feed you guys but if you keep followin' me around every nigh' we're gunna keep comin' back empty handed." He assured the distraught little boy. Ethan was five years younger than Reno, he was also obsessed with him. Wherever Reno went Ethan would follow, even when Reno was trying to bring in money for the Dwelling. The boy stuck to him like glue and what was worse was that he looked like a little angel. He had blond hair that fell in ringlets to his shoulders, in the evening light it turned burnished gold. His eyes were large and deep brown, like chocolate. Reno knew what looks like that got you and he refused to let it happen to Ethan. "Go home, yo." He insisted, patting the boy on the shoulder. "I'll be back later an' maybe I'll bring ya a little treat." He winked and Ethan's face lit up eagerly, sometimes Reno got enough money to buy the younger kids some chocolate or sweets of some kind, it was rare but when it happened they were always delighted. Ethan, to Reno's relief, turned around and left him alone.

Reno stood in the shadows, watching and waiting for a potential victim. In his pocket he had a small knife that was easily concealed, just in case things got out of hand. At fifteen he was lanky, his frame slight and skinny, perfect for speed. He was tall but not as tall as the leader of the kids who took refuge at the Dwelling. His name was Danny, he was handsome in a rough kind of way, with dark hair and dark, thoughtful eyes. He had helped Reno since the day he had arrived, beaten, broken and lost and given him a new life. It was a hard life but it was better than death. Danny was seventeen, soon to be eighteen and he had the body of a man already. He was kind and the younger ones loved him and looked up to him like an older brother. To Reno, however, he was more. He was his mentor but there were times when Reno found himself looking at him as more than that, he would catch himself dreaming about his lips and his body. He had never told Danny about his feelings, he knew Danny had a girlfriend elsewhere in the slums. Reno shook his head, forcing Danny from his mind and focussing on the mission at hand. He had to get as much money as he could today, it was Julie's birthday, she would be turning twelve (or so they assumed, no one was entirely sure when their actual birthdays were). He had decided to get her a gift if he could. He stepped out of the alley and looked around, there was a man sitting on a bench and watching him, he wore a dark suit and had neatly cropped hair and a scruffy beard. Reno noted him and then dismissed him, he looked like a salary man who likely had a wife and kids at home, not the kind of target Reno was searching for today.

Reno felt the man's eyes on him as he moved away, towards a well known hang out spot for the rougher denizens of the upper plates, rich kids playing at being gangsters. It took a moment for Reno to realise that the man was following him, he glanced back over his shoulder and caught the tail end of the man's shirt as he whipped out of sight. Reno shook his head, he was being paranoid. The square where the 'rich rebels' hung out was large and had a fountain in the centre, Reno spotted the group of usual boys all smoking and playing cards and laughing brightly. All well dressed, immaculate hair and utterly clean. Reno judged that they would have pockets stuffed full of easy cash. He stepped back into the shadows, his bare feet splashing in a puddle as he leaned back against a wall. He had sold his shoes, broken as they were, to an old man in exchange for some bread for the younger ones. His feet were now filthy and calloused, the stone beneath them was cold but Reno could hardly feel it. One boy was having a make out session with a girl, and didn't look like he was going to surface any time soon. The others were too intent on their game to look as if they were going to separate from their group, however, there was alcohol involved. Reno changed his tactics. He undid the buttons on his tattered shirt to reveal a little of his chest, he bent and used the puddle he was stood in to wash the dirt from his face and dampen down his wild hair. He looked at himself in the blurry reflection and took a slow breath. Drunk guys were always up for a little excitement, it was something Reno had learned a long time ago. He looked down at the bandages he had covering his hands, to protect them if he got into a bare knuckle fight. He then straightened and walked into the street light, pretending not to see the boys and single girl by the fountain.

Reno dug out a battered packet of cigarettes from his pocket and a lighter, he lit one and blew out the smoke in a long sigh. He felt eyes on him but refused to turn to look, he began walking, moving with the liquid cat-like grace that seemed to be inherent in his genes. He had to get Julie a present and the other kids some sweets, to do that he needed to sell the only thing he had of any worth. He took another, slow, deliberate drag and heard someone whispering nearby. He chanced a look in their direction, gauging who was speaking. It was a boy with bright blue eyes, his brown hair was greased back and his eyes showed greed as he watched Reno curiously. "Too easy, yo." He breathed and disappeared down an alley. A minute later he heard the heavy thud of boots on tarmac and turned to find the boy standing at the entrance to the alley, in one hand he held a bottle of expensive liquor and Reno wondered if he could have that as well as the money he was going to get from him. "Yo." Reno said and leaned against the wall, smiling seductively. "You interested?" He offered and the boy grinned broadly.

"How much?"

"Depends, what you after?"

"Dunno, what're you offerin'?"

Reno stepped closer, crushing his cigarette out on the wall. "Blow job is five hundred. I'll go all the way for a thousand." He said quietly. It was cheap, he knew it but this boy likely didn't have any more than that on him.

The boy licked his lips nervously and glanced back over his shoulder as if he expected someone to interrupt. "That's ridiculous, you're not worth that!" The boy snorted but Reno saw him flush. He obviously wasn't used to picking up whores, likely he'd never even been to the Honeybee Inn.

Reno smiled slowly, keeping eye contact with the boy and reaching out, he pressed the flat of his palm against his chest and pushed him against the wall. "Let's make a deal, yo." He whispered, leaning close to whisper in the boys ear. "I'll suck you off an' afterwards you can decide how much, yeah?"

The boy grunted and took a swig from the bottle in his hand, he remained silent and Reno took that for permission. Slowly he sank to his knees, the cold stone cutting into them and making them ache. Slowly he undid the boys zip and slid his hand inside his trousers, the boy tensed, uttering a gasp of surprise. Reno tried to hide his derision as he pulled out the boys cock and ran his tongue over the tip slowly. "Oh fuck..." The boy hissed, his free hand going to Reno's hair and pushing him forward, Reno obliged by taking the whole of him into his mouth.

It didn't take long before the boy was coming, Reno closed his eyes and swallowed it all, he knew they liked that. When he was pulled away he looked up and licked his lips. "Worth it?" He asked hoarsely.

The boy said nothing and tossed five hundred Gil at Reno, it hit the floor with a musical chime and he began grabbing at the coins, stuffing them into his pockets as he climbed shakily to his aching knees. "Shit." He muttered, rubbing them and wincing as he made his way out of the alley and back under the street lights. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth absently and began walking away, in search of his next target.

Three hours later he limped back to the train station, as he waited for the train to arrive he sank slowly down onto the bench and began counting the money he had made. He had obtained a leather wallet of high quality from some old man who had been too distracted admiring a young woman's ass in a queue to the theatre. As for money he had made himself approximately three thousand Gil. He had stolen most of it but that was pocket change compared to the amount he got selling his body. He smiled to himself and tucked the money back into a pocket in his shirt, over all it had been a good evening. As he was relaxing he felt eyes on him again, he sat up and looked around the station, unable to see anything. He frowned, he usually had excellent instincts but he was unable to find the source of that feeling of being watched. He shivered a little as a cold wind blew through the station, making his arm hair stand on end. He thought he caught movement out the corner of his eye but when he turned his head to look it was gone again. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep out the cold, his mind turned to his knife but didn't draw it, he had no wish to look weak. He huddled on the bench and gazed at the tracks, waiting for the train. Eventually Reno's eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep.

XXX

"This is the one you spoke of?"

Veld smiled and nodded. "He is exceedingly talented."

"But he's...a street rat."

Veld shrugged, leaning against a wall with his phone pressed to his ear. "So? When has background ever bothered us? It doesn't matter where someone's from, it matters who they grow to be."

"Hm. You had better be right, Veld...we've had President ShinRa on our ass since half our teams were wiped out in that explosion in Wutai."

"I know. Trust me on this one, this boy is worth it." Veld hung up and peered around the corner of the train masters hut where the shivering boy was curled up and sleeping. He looked so young and vulnerable it made Veld a little sad, his hair was a vivid red, a mess of spikes mostly held up by dirt. He had smudges over his face, cuts and scrapes and bruises. The knees of his trousers had holes in them, his feet were bare and caked in mud. He looked too skinny, his skin was pinched and pale likely due to malnutrition. But Veld had been watching him for a while and he was impressed by what he saw. This boy had incredible talent, even if he didn't know it. He was fast, agile like a cat and vicious when cornered. If Veld were to hone those talents he would indeed become an asset to the Turks.

XXX

Reno was shaken awake, he tried to get up but flailed and fell off the bench with a thud. His body reminded him that once again he hadn't eaten all day, he lay still, panting and groaning as his stomach sent pain through him, finally he relaxed a little when he realised it was only the station master. Slowly he climbed to his feet, body shaking from cold and hunger. "Kid, you gotta go home, you can't stay here. This isn't a hostel." He said firmly.

"I was gunna get the train back to the slums." He said, shaking his head.

The man frowned. "You missed it. The last train was half an hour ago."

"What?!" Reno swore violently and frowned at the tracks. "They're expectin' me back, yo. Is there any other way down below?"

"No. I'm sorry. There's no road down there."

"Shit." Reno sighed heavily and turned away, hunching his shoulders as it began to rain. It appeared he would be spending the rest of the night on the streets, likely avoiding ShinRa troops patrolling. He would have to be on guard or end up in a prison cell. As he walked away from the station Reno paused and looked up. He had a moment of intense vertigo as the stars spread above him in the green-stained sky. Somewhere far to his left a reactor glowed brightly, obliterating the stars. He shivered as the rain ran down his face, through his hair and into his eyes. He stayed still, enjoying the feeling. They didn't get rain as such in the slums, the plates above stopped anything from getting below.

He smiled a little, thinking that the kids would love the rain if they ever felt it, but none of them were old enough or fast enough to travel up top. He walked on again, shivering a little as the cool air chilled his damp skin, if he used the money he'd earned he might be able to find a hostel to stay in for the night but he was reluctant to waste the money. He decided that he would find an empty alley and perhaps some boxes to fashion a shelter of some kind and sleep there. He had to save the money for Julie and Ethan and the other little ones. They would be able to have a party of a kind, it would be good for them. His stomach cramped a he grimaced, he was hungry again. The pain would pass, he knew it would but temptation overcame him as he passed close by a bakery. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted over him and he felt saliva fill his mouth, he turned abruptly and walked over to the large display window. He pressed his nose against the glass and heard his stomach let out a loud grumble.

There was a large assortment of cakes, breads and pastries both savoury and sweet in the window. He gazed longingly at the glazed fruits, the chocolate icing, the balls of sweet puffed pastry. It was heaven. He sighed and chewed his lip as he reached a hand into his pocket and withdrew his money. It was for the kids, he had no right to be selfish. He shook his head and pushed the money back into his pocket and walked away. Before he got far though a voice made him spin around.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Reno's eyes widened as he realised it was the salary man he had spotted earlier, he still wore his suit and a small half-smile. "No. I'm fine, yo." He said stiffly but his stomach betrayed him and he put a hand over it. "The pain don't last, I'm used to it." He smiled and spread the fingers of both hands in an open shrug. "I aint rich like you, yo."

"Come on, let me buy you something." The man said kindly.

"No. I don't wanna owe you nothin'."

"You're cold and hungry and look like a sack of bones, I can afford to buy you a meal. Please, I want nothing in return."

"I aint a charity case, yo." Reno turned away and began to walk again. The man, to his sheer irritation, followed him. "I go' money, all righ'? I'm not gunna starve!"

"That money is for someone special, isn't it?"

Reno halted again and turned to face the man, he wore an angry frown. "Look, old man, I aint into your type. You wanna fuck then you gotta pay in real hard cash not food an' because I'm feelin' nice I'll make an exception if you're tha' desperate. I done it before."

The man looked taken aback, he blinked at Reno and then frowned. "How old are you?"

"Dunno, lost count. Probably fifteen." Reno shrugged. "Does it matter? Do ya like 'em younger? I can fake it if ya wanna play that game." The man seemed stunned to hear him talking so coldly, Reno sighed and shook his head. "Fine. I'm gone, yo." He walked away again but a hand on his wrist pulled him back.

"All I want is to see you eat a full meal and get you a safe, decent place to sleep tonight. I want nothing in return, I promise." He smiled kindly down at Reno who ripped his arm free and rubbed his wrist, frowning in suspicion at the man.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Let's say that I have a vested interest in you." The man said and beckoned him forward. "Come on, I'll get you some food."

Reno took a few nervous steps away. "I can', yo. If my family don' eat, neither do I."

"What use will you be to them if you get sick, or worse? You need to help them by helping yourself. You're already half way to starvation."

Reno looked away with a frown. "I dunno, yo."

"You have that money, right? Then you can use it to buy them the food they need tomorrow."

"An' a present. It's Julie's birthday."

The man smiled and held out his hand to Reno who went to him and allowed himself to be ushered along. "Is that your sister?"

"I...guess...We're not blood, yo."

"Ah, I see. So you have an adopted family?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Reno looked up at the man who gave him that oddly kind smile.

"My name is unimportant, you will learn it in due time. For now you only need to know that I'm a friend."

"Friends...with an adult." Reno snorted derisively. "Friends aint worth nothin'."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"There's nothin' bindin' you together. Not like family."

"True. But even family betray each other."

Reno fell silent and considered this before sighing heavily. "Ya know, you're kinda all righ' for an old guy."

The man laughed. "High praise indeed." He said and clapped Reno on the shoulder. They ended up going to a small all night cafe that still served food, the man brought Reno a nutritious balanced meal that he had to stop Reno from scoffing it all down at once. "Slow down or you'll be sick." He warned gently. The man watched in amused silence as Reno ate with his dirty hands, barely even noticing the odd looks the pair were getting. Finally Reno finished and leaned back in his seat with a sigh, he took a sip of the drink by his plate and looked at the man with slightly sleepy eyes.

"Thanks, yo." He muttered and a yawn escaped him. "Mm. I gotta find somewhere to sleep tonight." He said and stood up, the man paid and they left. "Anyway, thanks again and I'll see ya aroun'...I guess..." Reno smiled but before he could move the man took him by his upper arm, surprised to feel the bones through his shirt, and steered him away from the shop.

"I know a safe place you can go to sleep, it's an apartment just down here. It's unused."

"How do you know?"

The man gave him a brief smile. "Because it's mine."

"Bu' then aren' you usin' it?"

"Not particularly, my job involves a lot of travelling, I don't have much time off."

"Oh." Reno let himself be guided away, enjoying the feeling of having a full stomach for a change.

The apartment was large and sparsely furnished, the man guided Reno inside and stood at the door while Reno gazed around in fascination. He whistled in appreciation. "Sweet crib, yo." He said and grinned devilishly.

"There's a shower and bathroom just through the bedroom, you can wash yourself there and feel free to borrow any clothes in the wardrobe, although they'll be big on you."

"Thanks, yo. I reckon i'll keep these." He gestured to his ratty clothes. "I don' wanna stick out when I go back home."

"That's sensible." The man nodded and smiled. "Very well then, I will leave you alone. I have work to do." He left and Reno decided to take the time to explore before having a well needed wash.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: New chapter. Although I'm still writing this I have already written quite a few chapters. I also have lots of other projects on atm, as well as real life crap going on so I don't know how often I'll be updating. I do hope you're enjoying this story so far, despite the fact that its dark. Any comments are always welcome.**

Reno woke in a state of disorientation, he automatically reached for Danny's warm body that normally slept by his side but his grasping fingers couldn't find him. Reno moaned and forced his eyes open a crack. "Danny?" He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "Where are ya? Danny?" He sat up and rubbed at his hair, it felt oddly soft and he was surrounded by an unfamiliar scent. Slowly his eyes took in his surroundings and sleep was blown away as memories of the previous night returned. He smiled and looked down at his clean hands. The shower had been wonderful, the water warm and the soap sweet smelling. The only baths he got normally were under cold water splashed over his head using a bucket and he washed with an old rag. He slid out of bed and saw his clothes thrown over the back of a chair, he got up and quickly got dressed, it felt awful to be putting on his usual rags but he had no other choice. He went to the strange suited man's kitchen and began rummaging around in the cupboards, he packed as much food as he could carry into a rucksack he found in another cupboard in the living room. When he had done that he got a piece of paper and wrote a brief note, he had had a sort of education at the orphanage and could write better than anyone else he knew. Before he left however he paused as he spotted a large neatly wrapped plastic box on the kitchen counter, he had been so intent on stealing as much food as possible he had missed it. He moved towards it cautiously and saw a note attached to the top.

"Give this to the birthday girl with my regards." Reno read aloud, he saw that it was a beautifully decorated birthday cake. Iced in chocolate and covered in solid chocolate flowers, tinted with gold leaf. Reno's jaw dropped as his mouth began to water, he had never seen anything so divine in his entire life. He took the cake reverently and grinned. "Thanks old man." He whispered before moving to the door and leaving.

XXX

Reno returned to the Sector Five Slums with that smile plastered across his face, he had a bounce in his step and was whistling brightly. He had a pocket full of money, a cake and enough food to feast for days. Nothing could ruin his good mood. He dipped a hand into his pocket and touched the gift he had got Julie, it was a necklace with a blue gem in it. It was inexpensive but he knew she would like it. He reached the Dwelling and saw several kids already outside, they spotted him and began running over, Ethan in the lead. "Reno! Hey! Reno! Where've you been?!" He cried as he leapt at Reno and hugged him tightly. "We thought you'd left us!"

"I'd never leave you, yo. I jus' ran into some good luck." He hugged Ethan briefly before he looked around. "You seen Danny?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's inside...Reno, he was really worried about you."

Reno ruffled Ethan's hair and grinned. "I'm back now." He said and went inside the hut.

"Reno!" Julie cried happily and threw herself at him, he laughed and patted her curly head affectionately.

"Hey there, Julie. Happy birthday." He said. "I got somethin' real nice for you, yo."

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "Look what Danny got me! Isn't it beautiful?" She held her arms out to her sides and spun in a circle, showing off her new skirt. It was obviously hand made, likely by Danny's mysterious girlfriend. The fabric was a pretty blue, her favourite colour. She had her hair in pigtails and smiled brightly. Reno bent to her level and held out the small box that contained his gift.

"Happy birthday, Julie." He said and she took it with wide eyes. He watched her open it and saw her face transform.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" She breathed. "I've never owned jewellery before! Thank you!"

"No worries, yo." Reno stood up and helped her put the necklace on, it matched her skirt perfectly. "You look good sweetheart." he said and winked at her, she blushed furiously and hid her face. Reno spotted Danny and walked over to him, he felt his heart squeezed in his chest as Danny's eyes met his. "Hey." He said as he stopped before him. "I got food. It'll keep everyone fed for a week if we're careful, yo."

Danny's jaw dropped as Reno opened the rucksack. "Where...how...?"

"Long story." Reno grinned and set the bag down, Danny searched his face carefully as if expecting to see some horrific injury before a smile flitted over his handsome face.

"I'm glad you're ok, Reno. We were worried."

Reno rubbed at his hair as he leaned against the wall, the other hand in his pocket as he watched the children laugh and play. "Yeah, sorry. I missed the last train and ended up goin' back to some guy's place to crash." He smiled at Danny's frown. "I din't do nothin' with him, yo. He was cool. He jus' wanted to make sure I was safe. Even got a bath outta him."

"I can smell it." Danny smiled again, it brightened his eyes and he touched Reno's hand lightly. "Welcome home." He said causing butterflies to flap madly in Reno's chest. His breath caught in his throat as he looked into Danny's eyes, the urge to wrap his arms around him was almost irresistible but somehow he forced his eyes away and closed them.

"Thanks." He said and went to put the food away somewhere. When he had finished he fished out the cake, it was a little battered but still looked stunning. Inside the box Reno found several candles and he laughed to himself as he took out his lighter and lit them. It took the younger kids a little time to realise what Reno was doing before a hush fell over them, he turned around, grinning and everyone gasped. Julie squealed and put her hands to her throat as she jumped up and down, tears sprung to her eyes as Reno put the cake on the coffee table and stepped back. "Make a wish, yo." He said.

Julie looked up at him, crying freely before she nodded and wiped a hand over her eyes. She closed them and her lips moved in silence before she took a breath and blew the candles out.

"What did you wish for?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"I wished that we'll never be apart from each other." Julie replied and smiled up at Reno. "That we'll be a family forever."

"I aint goin' anywhere, sweetheart." Reno said.

Julie smiled down at her cake proudly. "I've never had a cake before!" She said excitedly and one of the older girls cut a large slice for her with a rusty knife.

After the cake had been eaten Reno went outside and lit a cigarette, the kids were asleep and it was late. Someone crept to his side and he saw Danny standing in the shadows, his face was serious as he looked at Reno intently. "Yo, Danny."

"Where did you really get all that stuff from?" Danny asked as he leaned against the wall Reno leant against.

"Like I said; some guy." Reno shrugged.

"You're not whoring yourself out again are you?" Reno looked away, unable to hold Danny's intense gaze. Danny sighed heavily. "Reno, you'll get yourself killed if you keep doin' that."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm careful."

"What about if you get sick? Some guy might be diseased an' you'd never know."

"Aint got sick yet."

"Ethan worships you, what about him?"

"What about him?" Reno frowned at his bare feet as he scuffed them through the dirt.

"What if he follows in your footsteps?"

"He won'. I won' let him! Danny, I'm not stupid, I can look after myself." He finally looked up to see a strange expression flicker across Danny's face. "I earn more money lettin' people fuck me than I ever would jus' stealin'. It's better this way. No one needs to know the truth, yo."

Danny sighed heavily and stepped closer, he took the cigarette from Reno's fingers and took a deep drag himself before leaning down and capturing Reno's lips in a deep kiss. Reno's heart stuttered in his chest and he groaned heavily, his eyes slid shut and he relaxed against Danny's body. "Reno," Danny whispered as he pulled away. "I'm leaving." He said.

It was as if someone had pulled a rug from under Reno's feet. His eyes widened. "What?" He breathed.

"I gotta leave. Helen's pregnant. I'm leavin' Midgar with her an' the baby. There's no future for us here." Danny took another drag and stubbed it out beneath his damaged boot.

"No! Please!" Reno's voice rose and Danny grabbed his chin, kissing him briefly before pulling away with a smile.

"You'll be fine, Reno. You're right, you're tougher than I could have hoped." Danny reached up to the only piece of precious jewellery he owned; a silver ring through his ear. He pulled it out and held it out to Reno who stared at it in confusion. "My Ma gave me this before she abandoned me, it's yours now."

Reno shook his head and backed up a step. "You can' leave, yo. We can' go on without you! Wha' about Julie? An' Ethan an' Brad and-and-"

"Reno, be quiet." Danny said and pushed Reno against the wooden wall, he reached into his pocket and brought out a needle, the point flashed in the greenish lights from the plate above and Danny pushed his head to the side. Sharp pain stabbed at Reno's ear lobe and he hissed air through his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. Danny pulled away and ran his tongue over the tiny hole he had left behind. Reno shuddered helplessly, heat stabbing deep into his groin. "Shh, you'll wake the others." Danny whispered, sliding the silver hoop through the hole he'd just put in Reno's ear. When he was done he nibbled at it and began slowly moving his mouth down Reno's throat. "Hey, you remember the first time we did this?" He breathed and Reno swallowed as pleasure tingled over his skin.

"Yeah..."

"You almost cried." Danny kissed Reno again, plunging his tongue into his mouth and pushing a hand deep into Reno's wild hair. "Fuck you're so good at this." He muttered, grinding his hips against Reno's slowly.

"Mm. You...taught me...ugh...D-Danny...P-please...don' go..."

"I gotta." Danny said and ran a hand down Reno's chest to palm his erection through his trousers, he smirked as Reno bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle a loud moan. "I got a baby on the way, I aint gunna raise it here. It's not goin' to have this life."

"I-I...I can' live without you." Reno muttered, pulling at Danny's trousers in a desperate attempt to get at what lay below.

"You can. You'll do fine. It's your job to protect the youngsters, they're relying on you. You're the best thief in this shit hole, you'll be able to keep them fed and alive."

Reno paused as his numb fingers fumbled with the buttons on Danny's trousers. "I'm no' strong enough...not on my own." He whispered. "I can' protect them."

"You can and you will. Reno, you're stronger than you think." Danny kissed him again, his tongue sliding against Reno's own and causing a shudder to rip down his spine as he finally freed Danny's erection. Danny smiled and turned Reno around, burying his face in his hair and breathing deeply. "You smell good." He muttered, yanking Reno's trousers down to his knees and pressing a finger against him, he smiled as Reno twitched and stifled a gasp. Reno's knees went weak and it was all he could do to hold himself up against the wall, his fingers dug into the soft, rotting wood and he buried his face in the crook of his arm. Danny's fingers were talented, he was gentle and trailed soft kisses across Reno's neck and shoulder.

"H-hurry..." Reno hissed, pushing himself back against those fingers, driving them deeper despite the sting of pain.

"I'm gettin' there, jus' be patient."

"Uh...Danny..." Heat pooled in Reno's gut and he had to fight off the urge to cry out. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and brought all the familiar scents of the stinking slums to him. It was familiar, comforting, it was home. "Danny. More."

"Shh. Relax." Danny whispered and gently nudged Reno's legs apart with his knee, he looked down and lined himself up.

As Danny entered him Reno's vision wavered, he gasped and winced at the pain of the intrusion but he didn't pull away. He knew the pleasure would come soon enough. "F-Fuck...oh, right there..." Reno gasped, his head falling back against Danny's shoulder as he pushed himself in deeper. "Danny..." He breathed, squirming helplessly as he felt a soft breath of laughter against his throat. Danny finally began to move his hips, causing more pain to stab into Reno's gut. He moaned and dropped his hand down to his aching erection, his fingers glided over it.

"Yeah, do it. Touch yourself." Danny whispered hoarsely, peering over Reno's shoulder to watch as he tightened his grip on himself. Their thrusts speeded up, soon becoming frantic. Danny pulled out before Reno could come and, ignoring his half-hearted protests, turned him around and slammed him back against the wall. He lifted him up so that Reno's legs could wrap themselves around his waist and he pushed back inside him. Their mouths crashed against each other, teeth, tongues and gasping, desperate moans. Reno wrapped his arms around Danny's neck and devoured his mouth hungrily. "You're...so good..." Danny hissed as Reno threw his head back and moaned. Their movements were jerky, awkward and a little uncomfortable. Danny's arms ached, Reno's back was scraped badly against the rough wood but neither of them cared as pleasure blotted out all sense.

"C-Coming..." Reno managed to gasp as his whole body tensed, Danny bit down on his new earring and Reno let himself go with a cry. Wetness erupted between their bodies and Danny filled Reno with his own orgasm. Slowly, panting and sweaty and aching, they each came down from their highs. Danny released Reno who fell back against the wall and slid, still half naked, to the floor. His head drooped and hair fell in front of his eyes. "You'd better go." He breathed, still panting as he lifted an arm and wiped sweat from his brow. "Wouldn' wanna keep your woman waitin', yo."

"Reno..." Danny paused as he began to do his trousers back up.

"Don' worry." Reno looked up at him, finally revealing his face. "I knew I'd lost you to her the second you first started seein' her." he shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry." Danny sighed, he looked at the house and closed his eyes. "Really, I have no choice."

"Then go. Get outta here...l-leave...me..." Reno's voice broke and he curled up into a ball. Danny stood and watched in silence before turning away. He left. The night darkened around Reno and the only family he'd ever really had.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your interest. Oh, I wouldn't normally do a sudden time skip like this in a real story but in fanfiction I kind of let myself break the rules so to speak.**

 **-XTwo years laterX-**

Reno leaned against the wall, semen covering his chest and sliding down his chin as his clients zipped themselves back up and tossed money into his lap. They laughed as they left him there, covered in bruises and their come. Reno counted the money with shaking hands before climbing unsteadily to his feet, he held onto the wall for balance and shoved the money into his pocket after doing up his trousers. He wiped his sleeve across his mouth and walked out of the filthy alley, he stumbled a little as his legs threatened to give way beneath him but cursed his weakness and moved on again. It was like this a lot in the two years since Danny had left. Pickings in the lower city were slim, he had a difficult time finding possible targets and he kept getting into fights with the local gangs. So, to ensure his family had enough food he turned to prostitution, he refused to go to someone like Dylan, who would take most of the profits and would use Reno up until there was nothing left. He needed all he could get and so he worked alone. He looked up at the plate above him and then back to the slums around him; dirty people, dirty places. The stench was sickening, it reminded him of death. He gagged and bent double, puking in the barren soil before straightening again and wiping his lips. He gasped and closed his eyes as his stomach protested its lack of food. Reno could go to the top plate but he dared not leave the kids, he was now the eldest and had a responsibility to keep them safe. He knew Dylan had been sniffing around Ethan and Julie again and the thought of his grubby hands on them sickened Reno more than fucking old men in the filth.

He made his slow way back to the Dwelling, holding his torn shirt closed against the chill. When he reached it he was greeted by Greta, the eldest girl, a year younger than Reno himself. She swept him with her eyes before ushering him inside. "Ethan's out playing with the others, they'll be back before dark. Let's get you fixed up." She said softly.

Reno lay back on the sofa after washing himself as best he could in freezing cold water. His hair dripped onto the faded fabric and he watched Greta darn his shirt. "Aint you gunna ask where I was?" He asked hoarsely.

"I know where you were and what you were doing." She replied shortly. "Danny warned you not to do it but I know better than him. This is the only way we're going to survive and keep the others fed." She put aside her work and met Reno's eyes with her own. "I'd do it myself if I didn't think i'd end up getting pregnant. I wish it wasn't this way but it is and so we'll deal with it. Now Danny's gone its just us, we're the adults now."

Reno smiled, he had always liked Greta's pragmatic approach to their situation. "No lecture then, yo?"

"No. But I will ask you to be more careful, if Ethan sees you in this state he'll worry."

"I know. I'll do better next time." Reno put a hand to his head as a headache burned behind his eyes. "I need ta take a nap." He muttered and slumped side ways. Greta watched him fall asleep with a tiny half smile before standing up and picking up one of the thin blankets that were folded neatly on the only chair in the room. She threw it over him and returned to her sewing.

XXX

Reno was finally forced to risk another trip up to the upper plates, he wondered the streets, his fingers dipping all too easily into people's pockets. He spotted a man who looked exceedingly rich, he was fat and had gold buttons on his suit. His black beard was bushy and Reno thought he saw a golden watch on his wrist. He smirked as he slipped into the shadows, waiting for the man to walk past. He heard his laughter as he stepped into view, he had another with him but Reno's eyes were glued to the fat man. With all the stealth of a wild cat he glided out of the alley and bumped into him. As he did so his hand slid inside the man's jacket and he pulled out his wallet. His movements were so fast they were barely visible and as he dodged aside and muttered a hasty apology he thought he'd got away. A hand closed about his wrist and he was yanked roughly backwards, he was forced to his knees and found himself looking up into the fat man's bearded face. The man who had grabbed him was wearing the uniform of the ShinRa Militia. "Shit! Let go o' me!" He struggled violently, twisting so that he could slide his wrist out of the soldier's grip. The second he was free he was on his feet and running for his life. The wallet was clutched, forgotten for now, in one hand. He dived down several streets, passing people who shouted at him. Finally he dived down an alley and came to a halt. His hand shook as he opened the wallet and stared inside.

 _Heidegger_

 _Head of Public Safety._

 _ShinRa_

Reno gaped at the ID for a long moment, the whistles and shouts behind him barely registering as he realised who he had just robbed. "Oh i'm fucked now, yo!" He gasped.

"There he is!"

Reno looked up as soldier's blocked off the alley entrance, he grabbed the money from the wallet and tossed the empty leather at them. A grin spread across his face and he laughed as he turned on his heel and fled again. The alley ended in a low wall, Reno leapt and grabbed the top, scrambling over it and dropping to the other side.

He stuffed the money into his pocket and ran on again. The road forked before him and he took a left, finding a house with several bins lined up against its side. These he climbed, balancing easily enough and jumped to catch the edge of the roof, someone shouted but he ignored them as he hoisted his weight up and stood. He had a view of a good majority of Sector Five from where he stood and he took a moment to appreciate it before spotting the guards running towards him and pointing. He ran over the roof, skirting the chimney and reaching the gap between houses, he moved back to give himself a run-up before leaping. He hit the next roof and rolled, tucking himself in with practised ease before rolling to his feet and moving on. He knew he was still being chased and he revelled in the adrenaline pumping through him, he laughed wildly and leapt again, grabbing onto the next roof, almost missing it completely. He looked down to see a rather surprised cat looking up at him and meowing. He let himself drop to the floor and bent his knees on impact. He brushed himself down and smiled, bending to scratch the cat behind its ears before putting his hands in his pockets and striding into the street.

He chuckled as his fingers closed around the fat collection of coins in his pocket, it was a huge amount of money and the thrill of escape still sang in his veins. He skipped a little, smiling at a woman who eyed his filthy clothes in distaste. "Evenin' ma'am." He said and winked at her, earning himself a glare. He strode on, feeling that the night was a good one. Just as he turned another corner into a street that would lead him to the train station the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he froze and dropped into a crouch, eyes narrowing as he felt danger approach. Two dark shadows detached themselves from the walls on either side of him, he backed away, one hand dropping and removing the knife in his pocket. He flicked it and the blade flashed as the light caught it. Someone laughed softly.

"Kid thinks he can beat us with that tiny thing." A man said, his face was revealed and Reno noted the long scar down his cheek. His eyes were cruel behind his glasses and he had an air of danger about him that Reno didn't like. He noted the sword sheathed at his side.

"Stand down, Katana." A calmer voice spoke and stepped into the light. This man wore his black hair tied tightly back from his face, well, man was an overstatement, he looked like he was only just twenty years old. "He's just a kid." Reno noticed he had a tilak in the centre of his forehead.

Reno's eyes flicked between the two, he was tense, ready for one of them to attack. The man with the tilak watched him curiously for a moment before smiling, he lifted a hand, palm open to show he meant no harm. "What do you want, yo?" Reno hissed, baring his teeth in a feral snarl.

"He's like an animal. I told Veld he was being ridiculous." The other one, Katana, said.

"I don't know, I can see what caught his attention." The nameless one replied. "You stole from the Head of Public Safety, that is an arrestable offence."

"We're not here to arrest some stupid pick pocket, Tseng."

"No but very soon he will end up in a cell." Tseng replied in that same calm tone. "Come with us, we can help you."

Reno shook his head, noting their suits. They were similar to the one the guy who had helped him wore. "I ain't goin' with you, yo." He stepped back and Katana lunged, Reno dodged aside smoothly, letting the man's grip slip over his arm as he danced backwards gracefully. "See ya." He flashed them a grin and spun on the spot, breaking straight into a run.

Tseng watched him go with a small smile playing on his lips. "He's got style, I'll give him that." He said softly.

Katana grumbled as he climbed to his feet, having fallen after being unbalanced by the kid. "He can't run forever."

Reno reached the train station, he bent double as his lungs burned and he gasped desperately for air. He took a moment to gather himself as the train pulled up and opened its doors. He moved forward to get on but once again his wrist was grabbed and he was yanked backwards. This time an arm wrapped itself around his throat and he was hauled away from the platform and the safety of the train. Reno kicked and swore and fought with every ounce of his waning energy until finally he slumped. The man holding him dropped him to the floor and immediately placed him in handcuffs.

"You have something that belongs to me, boy."

Reno looked up at Heidgger and grinned. "Yeah, I do." He said and spat at the man's feet. The guard beside him cuffed him roughly around the head.

Heidegger sneered and stepped back. "Take him to Sector Zero, put him in the deepest, darkest cell we have and leave him there to rot." He turned and walked away, taking one guard with him while the other hauled Reno to his feet.

XXX

ShinRa HQ was an impressive sight, Reno gaped up at it helplessly as he was dragged roughly through the foyer. People paused to stare before returning to their business. He passed by a shop and what looked like a museum of some kind, displaying various cars and motorbikes. They turned towards a lift and he was pushed inside, they travelled down below the ground and when they got out Reno saw cells lining a corridor. He was pulled along to one near the end and his guard opened it before pushing him inside. He forced Reno to sit in a chair and left him there. Reno lowered his head as fear began to replace the awe of seeing ShinRa HQ, he worried about his family back in the slums, not knowing what had happened to him. Would they starve? Would they get into trouble? He sighed and slowly began twisting his wrists inside the handcuffs. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

XXX

Veld led Tseng down the long corridor of cells, they ignored the other prisoners who begged to be set free. "So, you met him. What did you think?" He asked.

"I think he's reckless." Tseng began slowly. "He's wild, he won't be easy to control."

"No but that may be turned into a strength."

"Perhaps." Tseng replied. "He is fast though, i've never seen anyone out move Katana."

Veld laughed and paused just outside the cell where Reno was being held. He turned and unlocked it with his key card, the doors opened and the two Turks stepped inside. Both froze as their eyes landed on the boy. Tseng's eyes widened at the sight.

Reno lounged casually in the metal chair, grinning as he dangled the handcuffs on one finger in front of them. In his other hand he held a cigarette which burned and sent smoke up to the ceiling. "Yo, I was wonderin' when you'd get here." He said.

"How?" Tseng breathed. "They're the best handcuffs we've got."

"It was easy, yo." Reno shrugged and tossed them at Veld's feet. He took a drag of his cigarette, revealing bloody wrists beneath his sleeve. Veld gave Tseng a smile before moving towards Reno.

"We meet again." He said calmly and took another chair that was in the room, putting it before Reno's and sitting down. Tseng came to stand a step behind him, hands behind his back as he surveyed Reno with an unreadable expression.

"Who the fuck are you?" Reno asked roughly, eyes narrowing as he looked at the two men.

"Our official name is the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department, aka the Turks."

Reno's eyes widened as he realised who he was talking to. "I though' you guys were a fairy tail, yo." He whispered around his cigarette that was now clenched between his teeth. Veld sighed and leaned forward, he took the offending thing from Reno's lips and dropped it to the floor. He stamped on it for good measure. "Oi! That was my last one, yo!"

"Well, it's about time you quit that nasty habit." Veld replied firmly and folded his arms across his chest. "My name is Veld and I am the boss around here, this is my second, Tseng."

Reno looked up and frowned. "What do ya want with me?" He demanded.

"I wanted to offer you an opportunity." Veld said slowly, he leaned forward and met Reno's gaze. "I would like you to do something important for us."

Reno stiffened, eyes narrowing. "An' what would tha' be?"

"We are having difficulty in tracking down and capturing a man who has been causing ShinRa some problems these past few years. We need your help."

Reno's eyebrow rose and he laughed. "The Turks need help from a street kid? Yo, tha's fucked up. What do I get outta this?"

"Freedom." Tseng said, lips twitching as Reno rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.

"Too obvious, yo. Try again."

"Freedom and amnesty from any charges Heidegger may bring against you." Tseng offered. Reno shrugged and crossed his legs, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Protection for those kids you look after in the Slum of Sector Five." Veld said finally and made Reno freeze. "They live in a small house called the 'Dwelling' am I correct? There's eleven of them living with you, among them a girl about your age called Greta, a boy called Ethan and a girl called Julie who would be about fourteen by now I think."

Reno's eyes widened and he swallowed as he slowly uncurled himself. "Whaddaya want me to do?" He said softly.

Veld smiled. "This mission is top secret, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I've got plenty of 'em. I know how to keep secrets." Reno replied.

"Excellent. Now then, this is the man we're after." He reached into his jacket and revealed a photograph of a man in a suit, grey hair shining.

"Dylan?" Reno asked in surprise.

"You know him? Then this makes it easier." Veld said. "He has a thing for young people such as yourself, we need you to act as a Honey Trap."

"Honey-wha'?" Reno frowned in confusion.

"Honey Trap. Code for an agent, or in your case what we call a Raven, who uses sexual seduction to trap a target." Tseng said coldly.

"You wan' me to let an old man fuck me so tha' you can dig up dirt on him?" Reno scoffed and threw the photo back at Veld's feet. He leaned back in his chair again and smirked at them. "I don' need no incentive to wan' tha' guy gone, yo. Sign me up."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another rather horrible chapter but hey, I never said this was going to be a nice story. :p Anyway, please enjoy and I do love hearing from you. Thank you.**

It was early evening when Reno found himself being escorted from ShinRa HQ. He passed the guard who had arrested him and gave him the finger, poking his tongue out at him. The man stiffened and glared at him.

"You shouldn't antagonise people." Veld said softly.

Reno shrugged, pushing his hands in his pockets. "He's a dick, yo."

"Even so, try to conduct yourself with more professionalism." Veld paused as they walked towards the elevator, when they were inside he pushed a button to take them up to the foyer.

"How long have you been followin' me, yo? I though' someone was bu' I wondered if I was bein' paranoid. If you know who I live with then you're the one I been sensin'."

Veld shared a look with Tseng as if to say 'told you so' before smiling at Reno. "I've had you followed for three years. You caught our attention when I saw you in Sector Five, stealing from a woman."

"Why though?" Reno looked at him as the elevator doors opened.

"As I said two years ago; I have a vested interest in you. Your skills are impressive, you have incredible speed and you're vicious fighter."

"Huh." Reno rolled his shoulders and stepped out of the lift. "So all this time you were wantin' me to catch Dylan?"

"That is part of it, yes." Veld replied, leading Reno out of the building. As they stepped out into the cool night air Reno turned and looked up at the headquarters.

"Tha' place is huge, yo." He whispered under his breath. He took a moment to take it in, the kids wouldn't believe that he'd seen it, let alone been inside. He smiled and turned away. "So, where we goin' now? The slums?"

"Not yet. First we must get you kitted out. For starters you need more appropriate attire." He eyed Reno's tatty trousers and shirt in distaste. "Dylan won't want to take you to bed looking like that."

"I dunno, he's tried plenty of times." Reno shrugged. "Bu' whatever you say, yo. I'm no' gunna turn down a free shoppin' trip." He grinned and Veld returned the expression.

The shops were impressive, Reno walked into the first one and had to stop to gape around. It was full of exquisitely designed clothes, nearby was a rail of elegant fur coats. A rack of shirts stood to his left, the fabric shimmery and soft to touch. His eyes honed in on the cash register and he licked his lips as he imaged just how much money was in there, Veld put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "If you make any move to attempt to steal anything I will personally see you back in that cell, do you understand?"

Reno shrugged his hand off of him and laughed. "I ain't tha' stupid, yo." he said and moved towards the shirts, gently he ran his fingers over the soft material before turning excitedly to Veld. "Can I pick what I wear, yo?"

"Of course, just make sure its not too flashy."

"Aw. I like flashy." Reno sighed.

Reno left with a dark blue shirt and tight, figure hugging leather trousers and even a new pair of shoes. He hugged the bag to his chest protectively and Veld smiled as he saw how excited he was. They walked through the streets, Reno seemed entranced by everything he saw, having never been to this district before. Bright lights, flashing signs, massive posters ten times the size of a man. It was overwhelming. Veld stopped before a barbers and dragged Reno inside, when he realised where he was he squirmed away nervously. "I aint gettin' my hair cut, yo." He said mulishly.

"It'll only be a little trim." Veld assured him. "I promise."

Reluctantly Reno allowed Veld to take the bag and he sat down in the comfy leather seat. Veld explained to the man what he wanted and the barber began chopping. Reno closed his eyes tightly as his red hair fell to his shoulders. "Your roots are showing through young man, would you like me to dye it again?"

Reno glanced at Veld who seemed about to speak but he interrupted. "Do it, yo." He said and Veld shook his head. "Hey man, it's my identity. I like my hair red."

Finally they were done, Reno's hair was cut, freshly washed and dyed. Already Veld could see the man he would become in just a few short years, after some proper meals in his belly he would fill out nicely and would likely build a little more muscle. Although Veld suspected he would always be a skinny thing. As they reached another shop Veld's phone rang, he answered it and listened to Tseng. "Of course, I will meet you at the station." He said and hung up again. "We need to move this along quickly."

"Sure thing, yo." Reno said and followed Veld to the next place which turned out to be a spa.

Reno emerged looking disgruntled but clean, his finger nails neatly manicured, he was plucked, washed and feeling a little like someone had scrubbed his face with a wire brush. He smelt faintly of musk and subtle flowery undertones. He sniffed himself and made a face. "I smell like a girl, yo."

Veld laughed. "Sorry, I should have warned you that the women in there like to smarten up pretty boys."

"I'm no' pretty, yo. Wait till ya see Ethan, he's an angel." Reno shook his head absently. "I been protectin' him since he hit puberty, they surround him like flies on shit, yo. It's sick."

"I suppose that is a common problem in the slums."

"Yeah." Reno followed Veld to the strain station, clutching his bag as they met with Tseng who stepped smoothly out of the shadows.

"I have our tickets." Tseng said, holding up three pieces of paper. "The train will be here in five minutes."

"Excellent." Veld turned to Reno who was staring at the tickets curiously.

"We don' need them, yo. I can get us on an' I know how to avoid bein' caught."

"For now we will use legal means to travel, I think." Veld replied and patted Reno on the head.

XXX

"Reno, please take this seriously." Veld sighed heavily as Reno posed before the full length mirror. They were sequestered away in a well concealed hideout in Sector Six, the central hang out for Dylan's gang.

"Hey, I look good, yo. Don' piss on my parade. I don' get to look like this any other time." He said and smirked over his shoulder at Veld, slowly he turned and held up his hands. "Admit it, you wan' a go on this."

Veld rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately I am disappointingly straight." He said and smiled.

"Ah, tha's too bad, yo." Tseng hid a laugh behind his hand and averted his eyes, Reno looked at him and smirked. "What 'bout you?"

"I can't say that I am tempted, sorry." Tseng replied and smiled.

"So you _can_ smile! Hey, you're not much older than me, yo. How come you're so young and second in command?"

"I'm good at my job." Tseng replied, his lips twitching in another small smile.

Reno shook his head. "So, what now?" He asked.

"Now we go to Dylan's residence, it's a building on the edge of the slums. Come with us." Veld stood and they made their way out of the building.

The small square was brightly lit, Reno gazed around and admired the gold and crimson that decorated the stalls and other buildings. He saw a pair of golden doors with a dragon embossed on them, Veld took his arm and dragged him into a darkened corner. "Tseng and I will wait out here, I want you to get inside and, when Dylan's asleep, try to search for any incriminating evidence you may find. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Reno nodded, his expression unusually sombre. "What then?"

"You will give us the signal." He put a small, palm sized PHS in his hand. "Send us the word 'extract' and we will enter and take Dylan into custody. If anything goes wrong send us 'Fire'."

"Go' it." Reno put the PHS in his pocket, he straightened out his shirt and undid a few more buttons to reveal more of his chest. "I'm gone then, yo." He smiled and walked away. Veld watched him until he was at the door.

"Will he be all right?" Tseng asked.

"I'm sure he will be."

"Sending in an untrained man is dangerous."

"I realise that but Dylan's too smart, he's already had two of our agents before this. Reno's innocent as far as knowledge of our department goes, I think that will work to his advantage." He got out a small portable screen and plugged in two pairs of headphones, he handed a pair to Tseng who crouched by his side and they put them on. "I bugged his shoe and put a camera in his shirt, he doesn't know we're watching. Let's see how he does."

XXX

Reno walked up to the two guards on either side of the golden doors, he put one hand on his hip and smiled. "I'm here ta see Dylan, yo." He said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, bu' he'll wanna see me. I go' somethin' he wants."

The two men looked at each other then raked their eyes over Reno's body. "Come in then and you will meet with Corneo, if you meet his standards you will get to see Dylan."

Reno nodded and followed the men inside, the entrance hall was as ostentatious as the outside. Reno was flabbergasted at the richness surrounding him, it was jarring seeing something like this in the slums. Dylan was doing well for himself. One of the guards turned to him. "Wait here." He said and walked off. Reno waited, shifting a little and making his leather trousers creek. He grew bored very quickly and wondered over to a golden lion statue, he tapped it and listened, it was hollow. "This real, yo?" He asked curiously of the guard left behind with him.

"No idea."

"Hm. Looks real." He scraped a nail down the lions face and some of the gold paint peeled off. "Nah, its fake." He sighed in disappointment. "Tha' bronze'd fetch a good price on the market."

"Stop touching things." The guard snapped, obviously irritated.

"Jus' curious." Reno shrugged and turned as the other guard reappeared.

"Corneo will see you now."

Reno followed him through a pair of doors beneath the stairs and found himself in another room, Corneo sat behind a huge desk and when Reno entered he looked up. "So, you wish to see Dylan?"

"Yeah."

Corneo stood up, heaving his impressive bulk around the desk and walked over to him. He took Reno by the chin and squinted into his face. "Hm. I never understood Dylan's obsession with boys but you look his type. Young. Skinny though. Nice skin. Well, I'm sure he'll have some fun with you, follow me."

Reno followed him back out the room and up the stairs, he found himself in yet another office. This time he was confronted by Dylan himself. The old man sat behind the polished desk and smiled when he spotted Reno. "I wondered when I'd see you here." He said and dismissed the others with a wave of his hand, Reno heard the doors close behind him and felt suddenly trapped. Dylan stood up slowly and adjusted his suit before rounding the desk and stood before Reno. "Such pretty eyes." He sighed as he ran a finger down Reno's face. "How about we take this somewhere more private."

"Sounds good, yo." Reno said and smiled easily.

The bedroom was vile. Dylan obviously had no taste at all. The bed however was large and looked comfy, Reno moved over to it and sat down, leaning back on his hands as Dylan watched him eagerly. "You are...perfect." he breathed and moved forward, he leaned over Reno and bent to kiss him, Reno turned his head away.

"No kissin', yo." He muttered, "Let's keep this impersonal."

Dylan laughed softly. "Fine by me. Take off your clothes."

Reno unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, he reached down and began to undo his trousers, Dylan watched his every movement. Reno kept eye contact and smirked as he ran a hand down his bare chest and into his trousers, he closed his eyes, shutting out the old man and focussing on the feel of his own hand on his cock. He heard Dylan groan audibly and tried not to think about him at all. When his hips were bucking off the bed he forced himself to stop and opened his eyes, Dylan was staring at him, his lips wet and parted in excitement. Reno knew that look. He'd seen it plenty of times. He opened his legs and invited Dylan to him, Dylan wasted no time in stripping off his own clothes and moving to the bed.

XXX

Tseng winced and removed his headphones. "Sir, I can't listen to anymore." He muttered.

"Understandable." Veld replied. "Unfortunately someone has to listen." He sighed and shook his head as moans and curses echoed through his ears. "Maybe he will mention something important in the heat of the moment."

"Perhaps." Tseng said, shifting a little, obviously uncomfortable with what was happening inside the mansion. "He's too young for this. What kind of life has he led that things like this would come so easily to him?"

"A hard one." Veld replied softly. "We're not all so lucky in life as some."

"I can attest to that, sir." Tseng replied and sighed softly to himself, he looked over at the mansion, lit by garish lights. "Are you sure he's Turk material?"

"Yes. He's perfect." Veld replied shortly. He winced as Reno's voice rose in his ears, he hated listening to it but he had no choice. "I admit, he's a good actor."

"He also has no control."

"No, but he will learn in time."

"This test...it's a little extreme isn't it?"

"Maybe, but it's something only Reno could do."

"He's little more than a child."

"Only a few years younger than you, Tseng."

"Still..."

"He's-hang on a moment..." Veld trailed off and closed his eyes, frowning a little as he heard whispers from the room inside the mansion.

" _So beautiful...You remind me a little of someone I had when visited Wutai."_

" _Tha' righ'?...Ah...fuck..."_

" _Hush, you like it. Yes...a little more..."_

Veld wanted to tear the headphones from his ears but he restrained himself with great difficulty, Reno cried out loudly and he winced again. Tseng's eyes widened, he had obviously heard it. "Sir, is that it? Is this the information we've been waiting for?"

"No. Not yet. He hasn't given us enough." Veld said through gritted teeth.

Tseng's face twisted a little and he looked away. "This is wrong, Veld. I don't like it."

"Neither do I but we have no choice."

XXX

"It'll feel good soon, trust me. I never thought the day would come when you came to me willingly, I have wanted you from the beginning but first it was Danny who kept me from you and then you did that yourself. But now you are here and mine. I will do what I wish to this body you've so generously given me. Now, open your legs, _whore_."

Reno wanted to resist, he wanted to get up and punch the sick man in the face but then he thought of Veld and Tseng, waiting for him. He swallowed his pride and took a slow breath, slowly he did as he was bidden. If he did this he would earn his family the protection of the Turks, they would never again be threatened by filth like Dylan. One night, that's all it was. He'd done worse. Something cold and hard was forced into him, he turned his head and buried it into the pillow, closing his eyes and trying to think of anything but whatever it was Dylan was doing to him.

"Relax and it will go in easier." Dylan whispered and Reno nodded, his fingers tangling in the bed spread. Suddenly the cool hard object hit something inside him, he gasped and arched his back before a long drawn out moan escaped his lips, suddenly he wasn't acting anymore. "Good boy, I told you you would enjoy it in the end." He smirked and leaned down, running his tongue over long scratches he had gouged into Reno's skin. "Now, a small prick and you will feel even better." Dylan's voice dropped to a whisper as Reno gasped and writhed beneath him, Reno couldn't see what he was doing but a sharp prick of pain made him turn his head. He saw the syringe too late, it was emptied into his veins and Dylan laughed as he pulled away again. "This is something I cooked up myself, a drug that binds my whores to me. They can't get it anywhere else and they only get it when they work. It's highly addictive. Reno, I welcome you to my little family." He whispered and Reno felt the drugs take affect.

He was rolled onto his back so he was looking up at Dylan, sluggishly he raised a hand and ran it through the man's hair before dragging him down and kissing him. Dylan had his eyes closed, which was lucky, since Reno's face was a mask of disgust. He pulled away and forced himself to smile seductively. "So...who was tha' person ya had in Wutai?" he realised he had to concentrate hard on what he was saying or his words would slur.

"Oh just another whore, but they were pretty like you." Dylan sighed and moved in for another kiss, Reno's hand rose, it had become exceedingly heavy as had his eyelids. He pressed two fingers to Dylan's lips to halt him.

"You do anythin' else while you were there...?" He smiled again, this time allowing the kiss, despite the fact that it repulsed him.

"Oh I met Godo Kisaragi..." Dylan whispered into Reno's ear as he slid a hand down his chest to his cock. "We talked for a long time, although I don't think he liked me very much. I promised him something..."

"Wha' was tha'...?" Reno's eyes grew heavier, the bedroom seemed to swirl and blur into fantastical colours. His breathing slowed down and his hands went limp at his sides.

Dylan's voice, when he next spoke was low and seemed almost too slow. "He wants ShinRa's secrets...I promised to bring him a Turk." He chuckled.

XXX

Veld frowned a little, uncertain what to do. Tseng looked at him after having put the headphones back on. "We have what we need. Should we get him out?"

"Not yet. I want to give him time."

"Time to do what? He's been compromised with that drug, if he gets anymore into his system he'll be done for."

"I said wait, Tseng."

"I will but I don't like it." Tseng replied. He winced violently as Reno cried out in seeming ecstasy. "I don't know how much more I can take of this." he muttered.

XXX

Dylan's hips moved rapidly, Reno lay still, staring blindly up at the ceiling, barely aware of what was happening to his body and too far gone to really care. He let Dylan fuck him, he had become indifferent to everything. Sloppy, wet kisses were pressed to his lips and finally Reno felt Dylan come, he grunted and trembled before finally relaxing. "You are talented." Dylan whispered hoarsely as he sat up and pulled out of Reno, he collapsed by his side and sighed in satisfaction. He ran a finger down Reno's blank face and laughed to himself. "You are mine now, Reno. When you wake you will be craving more of this drug, in exchange you will go out and take whoever will pay to fuck you. I will use you until there is nothing left."

The words sank deep into Reno's bones and seemed to wake something inside him, he didn't alert Dylan to his sudden awareness but simply lay still and waited in silence. After half an hour Dylan's breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Reno forced himself to sit up, he put a hand to his head as it swam and made him dizzy. He frowned and slid his legs off of the bed, slowly he stumbled over to the pile of his clothes and began putting them on. His body hurt, he could feel blood running down his back and it made his shirt stick to his skin. He ignored it as he stumbled into the wall, dizziness making his head spin. He clutched it and groaned softly. Finally he came to himself enough to start searching the room.

XXX

Tseng pulled the headphones off of his head and looked towards the mansion door, he saw Reno stumble past the guards who ignored him. He weaved his way towards them as if drunk. When he reached their hiding spot he leaned against a pillar and thrust a handful of crumpled papers at them. "Go'...'em..." He muttered, voice thick and slurring, his pupils were huge, almost devouring the blue iris'. He swayed and grinned drunkenly before falling forward, Veld caught him under the arms, the papers falling from his grip and floating to the floor. "...'m sorry..." Reno mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Veld's neck. "...din' send you...message...yo..."

"It's fine. Let's get you somewhere safe where the drugs can leave your system. I had no idea he had such a thing in mind, I should be the one apologising."

"No...gotta go home...They're...Waitin'..." Reno pushed himself away from Veld and almost fell again, he caught himself on the pillar and stayed still, head low and breath coming in gasps. He moaned and slid to his knees, head resting against the gold pillar and a smile lifting the corners of his lips. "This's goo', yo..." he laughed and finally hit the floor face first, he lay still, obviously unconscious.

Veld sighed and looked to Tseng who nodded. Together they hefted Reno up under the arm pits and carried him away, the papers tucked firmly in Veld's pocket.

XXX

"This is all the proof we need." Veld said as he read through the papers. "Communication exchanges with known Wutaiian dissidents and even meeting records with Godo Kisaragi. Reno did well. He completed the mission even though it didn't plan out the way we intended, I think this speaks highly of him."

Tseng looked up from where he had been watching Reno sleeping. "He's been unconscious for three hours now, what will we do?"

"Wait. The drugs will leave his system soon enough."

"...Danny..."

Both men looked to Reno who wore a frown as he shifted in his sleep, fingers reaching for some person he was dreaming of. "Who is Danny?" Tseng asked curiously.

"The boy who took him in when he was ten." Veld replied. "They were lovers of a kind."

"I see." Tseng sighed and shook his head. "What happened to him?"

"He left Midgar, after that last I heard he was in Fort Condor with his woman and child."

"He was with both Reno and this woman? Slum dwellers are strange."

"They have an entirely different culture than we do on the upper plates, they have to."

Tseng fell silent and continued to watch Reno mutter and shift in his sleep. "He's going to be in some pain when he wakes."

Veld put a bottle on the table at the side of the bed. "A potion to ease the pain." He said. "I'm going out to contact base, I need to update the others on the situation regarding Dylan and I need to check in to get our next orders."

"I will watch him, sir."


End file.
